Best Episode Ever
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Or just because they're actors doesn't mean they shouldn't know proper procedures.


**Best Episode Ever!**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

As Sasuke drove away from the Uchiha Compound, he could feel Naruto vibrating in the passenger seat. He tried not to smile because he knew that they'd stayed with his family longer than Sasuke had promised. But it couldn't be helped since Uncle Madara has made an unexpected appearance and the old man expected the rest of the family present to stay around and kiss his ring, so to speak.

Although Uncle Madara certainly acted like a Godfather half the time. And it never ceased to surprise to find out just how many people, families and corporations owed favors to the old bastard.

Sasuke grimaced. He really shouldn't insult the old man like that. He was the epitome of the saying 'He's a son of a bitch but he's OUR son of bitch.'

And as angry as the old man could make him at times, Sasuke knew he'd be one of the first family members to gut the person who tried to hurt his Clan Head.

"Can you drive faster?"

Naruto's question startled Sasuke and he looked down at the speedometer and realized that he was going below the speed limit. He pressed down on the accelerator and the car obediently and swiftly sped up. "You do know that you recorded it."

"I know." Came the nervous reply. "Everyone has been leaving messages. Even though I told them that I wasn't going to see it until later." His fingers tapped rapidly on his knee. "And what if the power went out?"

Sasuke was glad that it was dark in the car and his husband couldn't see him roll his eyes. "Naru, we live in one of the best buildings in the City. It has its own generators in the event of an emergency."

"What if…"

"Naru, your program is recorded. And there will be nothing wrong with it. And as soon as we get home, you can watch it all night long if you want."

"Asshole."

"Love you too."

After far too long, in Naruto's opinion, they finally arrived at their apartment building. Naruto was out of the car and heading for the elevator before Sasuke even finished parking. Sasuke didn't take his time but he was still at Naruto's side before the elevator arrived.

Sasuke tried not to laugh as he could feel Naruto's agitation getting worse as they arrived on their floor and walked to their apartment. Naruto practically ripped off his shoes and sprinted for the television. Sasuke was a little more leisurely in his shoe removal. He made sure that both pairs were neatly put away before heading to the living room.

He didn't always pay attention to whatever it was that Naruto was watching. But he liked being near his husband even if they weren't doing the same thing. Sasuke picked up the biography of General Erwin Rommel. He'd completed a biography of General George S. Patton the week before and had a book about the North African campaign during WWII waiting.

"OH MY **GOD!** "

Naruto's shriek practically deafened Sasuke and caused him to bobble his book. "What?! What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. "She killed him. I can't believe it. She killed him!"

"Who killed whom?"

"Arya. She killed Petyr Baelish. Watch!"

Naruto backed up the recording and Sasuke set aside his book and watched as the scene unfolded. As the character fell to the floor, Sasuke stared, appalled, at the screen.

"What do you think?" Naruto looked at his husband.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth. Then took a deep breath. "I'm shocked."

Naruto smiled. "You are?!" He leaned forward eagerly. "What was so shocking for you?"

Sasuke turned stunned black eyes to the bright blue of the man next to him. "I have NEVER seen such poor weapons etiquette in my life."

Naruto fell off the sofa. "What?!"

Sasuke flailed an arm at the television. "She cut his throat and then _sheathed_ the blade. She didn't even wipe the blood off!" His tone was that of one who was completely offended.

Naruto collapsed to the floor and began laughing. Of course Sasuke would notice something like that. The Uchiha Clan were known for their weapons expertise. Sasuke wasn't as committed to it as Shisui and Itachi who both held world records for their chosen weapons but he did practice and kept up his skills. Even Mikoto and Fugaku were well known for their skills.

Sasuke's black eyes twinkled as he pouted at his husband.

Naruto laughed and gently kissed the protruding lower lip. "I'm sorry your weapon sensibilities were offended."

"Well, it _is_ a television show, so I guess I can't expect them to get everything right. But wiping the blood from the blade is just common sense." Sasuke stood up and stretched. Naruto scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms about the other man. They held each other for a long moment. Sasuke spoke. "I have an early morning meeting so I better get some sleep. I'm guessing you're going to finish the episode?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. And maybe chat about it with a few people because this is the best episode ever!"

Sasuke looked into those endearing blue eyes and smiled. "I thought that the episode where Sansa fed what's his name to his own dogs was 'The Best Episode Ever.'"

Naruto's grin grew wider. "That was the best episode ever…at that time! This is the best episode ever now!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes to Naruto's laughter. "Whatever. Just don't stay up too later. You have a job to go to too!"

"Yeah, I know. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sasuke, reluctantly, released the blond and walked to their bedroom. As he lay down to sleep, he smiled. He hadn't payed close attention to the series but seeing Littlefinger finally getting what he deserved certainly put this episode at the top.

Not that he was going to tell Naruto that.

* * *

Author's Note: In no way, shape or form do I own Naruto or Game of Thrones.

Author's Note: I don't have HBO so the only way I get to see GoT is when there are Free HBO weekends or via spoilers on Facebook, Yahoo or clips on YouTube. So it was via spoilers that I discovered that Arya killed Baelish. And I looked up the scene on YouTube. It was a GOOD scene...until she sheathed the blade still covered in blood.


End file.
